Brotherly remained
by Styko
Summary: Spoiler Band 5Was hat Sirius nach sechzehn Jahren letztendlich dazu bewegt von zuhause wegzulaufen? Was war der ausschlaggebende Punkt?Und was war mit seinem Bruder Regulus? Ihr Verhältnis, ihr Zusammenleben? Was machte aus Brüdern Feinde?


**Titel:** Brotherly remained  
**Arbeitstitel:** Brothers  
**Teil:** Oneshot  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Drama/Dark  
**Warnings:** light violence  
  
**Bemerkung:   
**... wie alt ist diese Story jetzt schon?! o.O Ich hab die schon ewig auf meinen PC und irgendwie nicht veröffentlicht o.O Nya, egal, wird jetzt nachgeholt XD  
Mittlerweile hab ich ein Faible für Regulus entwickelt, überhaupt fasziniert mich diese ganze Blackfamilie (vor allem Bella XD). Darum hab ich mir mal ein paar Gedanken gemacht, wie es damals im Hause Black ausgesehen haben könnten, als Sirius letztendlich der Geduldsfaden riss und er beschloss zu gehen. Das Ergebnis findet ihr im Folgenden.   
Die Minimierungskugel ist ein Gegenstand, den ich mir ausgedacht habe und der dazu dient schweres, sperriges oder einfach nur viel Gepäck zu verkleinern und in einer etwa golfballgroßen Kugel zu verstauen um es leichter transportieren zu können.   
So, und falls Sirius und Regulus ganz plötzlich einmal blaue anstatt grauen Augen haben sollte, dann hab ich das beim Korrigieren überlesen, da ich - als ich diese Story geschrieben habe - noch der Meinung war, Sirius hätte blaue Augen. Aber mittlerweile hat Rowling das ja richtig gestellt auf ihrer Seite.   
Gut, und jetzt will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten, los geht's! Und ein Kommentar würde mich freuen  
PS: Sirius ist in dieser Story 16 Jahre alt, Regulus habe ich zwei Jahre jünger auf 14 gesetzt (falls jemand den wirklichen Altersunterschied zwischen den beiden weiß, würd ich mich freuen, wenn er es mir mitteilen könnte)  
  
**Danke an:** Brandy für's Betalesen knuff  
  
**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und falls er jemandem nicht gefällt, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, aber ich möchte keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. haben, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, die jemandem nicht gefällt).  
  
**Feedback an:** Simbakathaaol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
**Brotherly remained**  
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!!!" Klirrend fiel die Vase, die seit Generationen weitervererbt wurde, zu Boden und zerbarst in Hunderte von Stücken. Zwei Paar graue Augen blickten auf die Scherben, eines entsetzt, eines kalt. Das dritte im Raum blickte wütend.  
"Wenn du es unbedingt so willst. Ich werde dich morgen von Hogwarts abmelden. Ab nächster Woche setzt du deine Ausbildung in Durmstrang fort. Und wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen! Dies ist mein letztes Wort und nun geh auf dein Zimmer!", setzte der große Mann noch hinzu, als die jugendlichen Lippen seines Sohnes bereits zum Widerspruch geöffnet wurden.  
Sirius blickte mit zornesfunkelnden Augen seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Er war kein kleines Kind mehr. Er fürchtete nicht mehr den großen, einschüchternden Mann mit dem kalten Blick, dem er in Bezug auf Größe mittlerweile ebenbürtig war.  
Sekunden verhaarten sie so, bis Sirius seinen Entschluss fasste. Etwas Bedrohliches loderte in seinen Augen auf, doch er wand sich ab, seinen Blick nicht von dem Gesicht seines Vaters lassend, bis die sich schließende Tür den Kontakt unmöglich machte. Er stürmte hinauf in sein Zimmer, seine Mutter, die auf der Treppe ebenfalls zum Tadel angesetzt hatte, einfach ignorierend.  
Krachend schmiss er die Tür zu und schloss ab, um sich kurz darauf aufs Bett fallen zu lassen und das Gesicht in den Kissen zu vergraben. Wie sehr er dieses Haus doch hasste. Wie sehr er diese Familie doch hasste. Ihren Stolz, ihre Hochnäsigkeit, ihre Reinblütigkeit und vor allem ihre verdammte Intoleranz.  
Mit einem Seufzen, das mehr an ein Knurren erinnerte, stemmte er sich wieder von seinem Bett hoch und ging zu seinem Schrank, um den Koffer herauszuholen. Es waren Herbstferien und wegen des alljährlichen Herbstballes hatte er in sein Elternhaus zurückkehren müssen. Über Sirius' Lippen huschte ein diabolisches Grinsen. Mittlerweile bereuten es seine Eltern wahrscheinlich ihn zurückgeholt zu haben, er hatte immerhin ein ziemliches Tohuwabohu auf dem Ball angerichtet.  
Aber diese Stinkbomben hatten nur das deutlich merkbar gemacht, was diese ganze Vereinigung war: stinkende, arrogante Idioten, die man alle in einen Sack stecken könnte und jedes Mal den richtigen treffen würde, schlüge man mit einem Knüppel drauf.  
Mit einem Schnaufen schaffte er es schließlich den schweren Koffer aus dem Schrank zu holen und augenblicklich schmiss er das wenige hinein, was ihm in diesem Haus lieb und teuer war.   
  
Ein paar Stunden später war Sirius mit Packen fertig, hatte alles sicher verstaut und sein sämtliches Gepäck in einer Minimierungskugel verstaut, mit der er nun - auf dem Rücken im Bett liegend - spielte. Nur ein Umhang, sein Zauberstab und der Spiegel, mit dem er mit James Kontakt aufzunehmen pflegte, lagen noch im Zimmer herum.  
Sirius wollte bis nachts warten, damit er unbemerkt entkommen konnte. Er hatte keine Lust erwischt zu werden. Wer wusste, was sein Vater mit ihm anstellen würde. Er traute ihm alles zu, dieser Mann scheute nicht einmal davor zurück seinem eigenen Sohn etwas anzutun.   
Kurz flackerte in Sirius ein Zweifel auf, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde es schon irgendwie schaffen. Er hatte für einen Jungen seines Alters recht viel Geld, außerdem würde er den Großteil des Jahres sowieso in Hogwarts verbringen. Vielleicht hatte er auch Glück und konnte eine Zeitlang bei James unterkommen. Dessen Eltern würden ihn bestimmt nicht abweisen. Und wenn er im nächsten Sommer dann 17 werden würde, könnte er sich seine eigene Wohnung suchen.  
Sirius grinste bei dem Gedanken endlich diesem Höllenhaus zu entkommen. Ein Scharren riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und als er aufblickte, sah er Regulus an der Tür stehen. Kurz wunderte er sich, wie der Jüngere hereingekommen war, immerhin hatte er abgeschlossen. Doch dann erinnerte sich Sirius an den Geheimgang, der ihre beiden Zimmer verband und den sie in ihrer Kindheit so oft benutzt hatten, wenn einer in sein Zimmer verbannt wurde. Doch in den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich immer weiter auseinander gelebt und er war nicht mehr benutzt worden.  
"Was willst du?", schnauzte er seinen jüngeren Bruder an, der schweigend dort stand. Sirius hatte sich auf die Ellbogen gestützt und sah ihn erwartend an. Dabei fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sie sich doch von einander unterschieden, obwohl sie Brüder waren. Sie hatten beide des schwarze Haar und die grauen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt, doch das war auch schon alles, was sie gemeinsam hatten.  
Regulus hatte die Statur ihrer Mutter. Klein und zierlich, aussehend, als würde er bei der leisesten Berührung zerbrechen. Seine Haare waren kurz und ordentlich zurückgekämmt. Er trug Roben und Umhänge, selbst im Haus. Der Junge drückte sich gewählt aus, war betont höflich, hochnäsig, arrogant und teilte die Meinung seiner Eltern über Muggel und Halbblüter. Und er war in Slytherin.  
Sirius dagegen war hochgewachsen. Er hatte breite Schultern und war kräftig, beinah genauso einschüchternd wie sein Vater. Seine Haare waren lang und unordentlich, lagen einmal in einem Seitenscheitel, einmal in einem Mittelscheitel, vor allem aber hingen sie ihm immer in die Augen. Er bevorzugte Muggelkleidung, Jeans oder Jogginghosen und normale T-Shirts, wenn möglich mit anzüglichen Sprüchen drauf, die seiner Mutter bereits so viele Nervenzusammenbrüche beschert hatten. Sirius war weder höflich, noch drückte er sich gewählt aus. Er schnappte jedes mögliche Slangwort seiner muggelstämmigen Mitschüler auf, gab nicht viel um sein Äußeres, liebte es sich mit James im Dreck zu prügeln, hatte überhaupt kein Problem mit Muggeln oder Halbblütlern, war vielmehr von ihnen fasziniert und war alles andere als ein würdiger Nachfolger einer reinblütigen Adelsfamilie. Und vor allem war er in Gryffindor - als einziger überhaupt seiner Familie in ihrer uralten Tradition.   
Regulus hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt. Stattdessen glitt sein Blick durch den Raum. Von den leer geräumten Regalen über die Kommode, mit ihren heraushängenden Schubladen, und den Schrank, in dem nur noch ein paar Bügel hingen.  
"Wo sind deine Sachen?", fragte der Jüngere schließlich.   
Sirius warf nur die Minimierungskugel in die Luft und zog seine Augenbrauen erklärend hoch. Regulus verstand.   
"Das wird Vater nicht gefallen..."  
"Das ist mir gelinde gesagt scheißegal." Der Kleinere zuckte angesichts der vulgären Ausdrucksweise seines Bruders zusammen. Er mochte diese Ausdrücke nicht, verachtete sie, klangen sie doch so muggelhaft.   
"Er wird dich aufhalten, bevor du verschwinden kannst."  
"Nicht wenn ich gehe, wenn er schläft." In Regulus' Augen flackerte etwas auf, das Sirius nicht deuten konnte, es aber auch eigentlich gar nicht wollte.   
"Aber wenn ich es ihm erzähle..." Der Jüngere hatte sich bereits zur Tür gewendet um sie aufzuschließen, doch noch bevor er den Schlüssel auch nur berühren konnte, knallte die große Hand seines Bruders heftig gegen das Holz und ließ sowohl ihn als auch die Tür in ihrem Rahmen erzittern. Regulus kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Stimme seines Bruders kalt und flüsternd an seinem Ohr ertönte.  
"Davon würde ich dir tunlichst abraten, _kleiner Bruder_!" Sirius betonte die beiden letzten Worte in solch einer Weise, dass Regulus sich verletzt fühlte. Trotzig wandte er sich um, um dem Älteren etwas zu entgegnen, doch als er die grauen Augen so nah und so bedrohlich über sich sah, blieben ihm die Worte ihm Halse stecken.  
Der Größere zog skeptisch seine Augen zusammen, als er den verängstigten Blick seines Bruders bemerkte. Er stand direkt vor ihm, das Gesicht von dem des anderen nur soweit entfernt, wie der Größenunterschied beider maß. Mit der linken Hand lehnte er sich an die Tür, die andere hatte er in die Hüfte gestemmt.   
Da es draußen langsam dunkel wurde und das Zimmer unbeleuchtet war, konnte Sirius die Gesichtszüge des anderen nicht deutlich erkennen, doch ihm fiel nun - da er ihm so nahe war - die kleine Stelle unter dem linken Auge auf, die dunkel war, obwohl sie eigentlich hell sein sollte. Sirius löste seine rechte Hand von der Hüfte und schob mit seinem langen Zeigefinger Regulus' Gesicht so zur Seite, dass es im dahinschwindenden Licht besser belichtet war. Ein Anflug von Hass huschte durch seine grauen Augen, als er der abgestorbenen Äderchen gewahr wurde.   
Den Abstand zwischen ihnen etwas vergrößernd, aber die Hand noch an das Kinn des Jüngeren gelegt, fragte er: "Hat er dich wegen der Vase geschlagen?"  
Eine seltsame Mischung von Gefühlen zeigte sich in Regulus' Augen. Trotz gegenüber seinem großen Bruder, Angst vor seinem Vater und der Wunsch, seinen Bruder als Verbündeten zu haben. Dann nickte er schwach.  
Sirius gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich. Das war typisch für seinen Vater. Früher hatte er ihn oft geschlagen, bei jeder Gelegenheit, zu der Sirius seinen Zorn entfachte hatte - und Sirius hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, dies zu tun! Doch in den letzten Jahren, in denen sein ältester Sohn ihm körperlich immer ähnlicher und ebenbürtiger wurde, hatte er damit aufgehört. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass sich Sirius wehren würde.   
Stattdessen schlug er Regulus, wenn sein Bruder etwas getan hatte, und auch wenn Sirius nicht mehr all zu viel für seinen Bruder empfand, fand er dies trotzdem nicht gut und hatte danach immer ein schlechtes Gewissen. Mit einem genervten Seufzen ließ er schließlich von dem Jüngeren ab und bedeutete ihm, sich aufs Bett zu setzen. Regulus tat dies ohne Widerstand.  
Er selbst ließ sich wieder in die Laken fallen, legte die Minimierungskugel auf den Nachttisch und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. Sirius musste nicht aufpassen, dass Regulus das Zimmer verließ, das wusste er. Es war normal geworden, seit ihr Vater ihn für die Schandtaten seines älteren Sohnes schlug, dass der Jüngere im Zimmer seines Bruder wartete, bis der Mann sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Sirius' Zimmer war tabu für diesen, genauso wie für seine Mutter. Es wurden immer die Hauselfen geschickt, wenn einer der beiden etwas von ihm wollte und Sirius auf seinem Zimmer war. Es war ihnen zu schlammblüterig', wie sie zu sagen pflegten. Zu viele Muggelsachen und zu viele Muggelbilder. Poster von Fußball- und Eishockeymannschaften, die sich nicht bewegten. Sirius hatte daraufhin nur noch mehr davon aufgehängt, auch wenn er die meisten der abgebildeten Personen gar nicht kannte - es reichte ihm, wenn sie zur Elternabschreckung dienten.  
Er bedauerte es zutiefst, dass es keine Musikanlagen gab, die Muggelmusik spielen konnten und gleichzeitig auch in der Zauberwelt funktionierten. Er hätte damit seiner Mutter einen weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch und seinem Vater sicherlich einen Herzinfarkt beschert.   
"Wo willst du hingehen?" Die immer noch kindliche Stimme seines Bruder riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein paar Sekunden starrte er ihn an, da er nicht mitbekommen hatte, was er gefragt hatte. "Du bist noch nicht volljährig, wo willst du hin?"   
"Ich werde schon irgendwas was finden. Vielleicht zu James... oder zu Remus, mal schaun. Außerdem bin ich ja sowieso die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts."  
"Aber Vater will doch..."  
Mit einem funkelnden Blick schnitt er seinem Bruder das Wort ab. Dann meinte er kalt: "Was_ er_ will und was _ich_ mache, sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge! Er kann nicht einfach so über mein Leben entscheiden. Ich bleibe auf Hogwarts und damit basta!"  
Regulus senkte den Blick und schwieg. Nach einer Weile zog er die Beine an den Körper und schlang die Arme darum, eine Geste, die überhaupt nicht zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten passte. Sirius musterte ihn skeptisch, zog aber überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er die Tränen in den Augenwinkeln seines Bruders glitzern sah. Aus dem Konzept gebracht über die plötzliche Gefühlsregung des anderen, setzte er sich auf. Er streckte die Hand aus, hielt aber inne, bevor er seinen Bruder berührte.   
"Was ist?", fragte Sirius schließlich zögernd.   
Regulus schniefte. "Du hast es gut... du kannst hier raus..."  
Der Ältere wand mit einem Seufzen den Blick ab und massierte sich kurz das Nasenbein. "Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen..."   
Stille für einen Moment, dann: "Ich weiß..."  
Sirius sah wieder auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt seines Bruders und für einen Augenblick sah er wieder den kleinen Jungen von drei Jahren, mit dem er damals so gern gespielt hatte. Der kleine Junge, der immer so schnell angefangen hatte zu weinen, wenn sein großer Bruder ihn geneckt hatte. Ihr Vater wollte ihn schlagen, aber Sirius hatte immer eine Ausrede gefunden, die ihm die Bestrafung einbrachte. Es erschien, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen, dass sie sich so nahe gestanden hatten.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzen rutschte er das letzte Stück zu dem Jüngeren und nahm ihn in den Arm, so wie er es auch früher immer getan hatte um ihn zu trösten. Sirius strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und den Oberarm und Regulus lehnte sich an seinen großen Bruder. In diesem Augenblick merkten sie beide, wie sehr sie die Nähe des anderen vermisst hatten.  
Sirius dachte nach, während er den Jüngeren im Arm hielt. Er selbst war stark, er konnte sich gegen seinen Vater auflehnen, aber Regulus... er war nicht so. Er konnte das nicht, befolgte jeden Befehl, den Vater ihm gab. Sirius konnte ihm dafür keinen Vorwurf machen. Regulus war nun mal so. Es lag in seiner Natur, da konnte man nichts dagegen machen. Vielleicht könnte er selbst Muggel und Halbblüter tolerieren, wenn man ihm die Chance geben würde sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden, doch der Hass auf jene Menschen war ihm von Anfang an eingebläut worden und er empfand es als selbstverständlich. Er stellte das nicht in Frage, was man ihn lehrte - im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder. Sirius seufzte wieder. Vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Chance. Und auch wenn sie sich mittlerweile nicht mehr so gut verstanden, wie früher einmal, waren sie Brüder und ihr Vater war ihr gemeinsamer Feind. Er konnte ihn hier nicht zurücklassen.  
"Regulus." Der Angesprochene blickte verwundert auf, hatte er seinen Namen doch schon so lange nicht mehr aus dem Mund seines Bruders gehört. Sirius schob ihn leicht von sich weg, hielt ihn aber an den Schultern fest. Seine blauen Augen blickten nicht böse, aber ernst. "Hör zu: Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben, versteh das bitte. Es macht mich wahnsinnig hier und wenn ich nicht bald hier raus komme, dann ersticke ich!"  
Der Jüngere senkte enttäuscht den Kopf, doch Sirius hob ihn mit seiner rechten Hand wieder an. "Ich weiß, dass es schwer wird ohne mich, aber... wenn du es bis nächsten Sommer durchhältst... dann kann ich mir eine eigene Wohnung suchen und du kannst zu mir kommen, wenn du willst."  
Die grauen Augen des anderen weiteten sich erstaunt und seine Stimme war brüchig, als er sprach: "Wirklich?"  
Sirius lächelte und nickte - und bekam seit Jahren das erste richtige Lächeln und die erste liebevolle Umarmung von seinem Bruder geschenkt.   
  
Lange Zeit verbrachten sie so, so lange bis das letzte Abendlicht schon lange verschwunden war und die Geräusche im Haus verstummt waren. Sie lösten sich schließlich voneinander. Sirius ging zum Fenster hinaus und blickte in den Garten, dann zog er seinen Umhang über, nahm die Minimierungskugel, den Zauberstab und den Kommunikationsspiegel und steckte beides in die Taschen.  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen." Er wuschelte durch das kurze Haar seines Bruders und bemerkte mit einem Grinsen dessen trotziges Gesicht; hasste er es doch, wenn man seine Frisur ruinierte.  
Als Sirius zur Tür ging und sie leise aufschloss, fragte der Jüngere: "Wie willst du eigentlich zu Potter kommen?"  
Der Größere zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mal schaun. Vielleicht fahr' ich mit dem Fahrenden Ritter. Mit dem wollt ich schon immer mal fahren!" Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und spähte hinaus. Dann schloss er sie wieder. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder um. Eine Weile standen sie dort so, sich nur gegenseitig anblickend. Dann ging Sirius auf den anderen zu und umarmte ihn noch einmal kurz.  
"Mach's gut, kleiner Bruder. Pass auf dich auf. Und denk dran, nächsten Sommer kommst du nach!" Er küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Stirn. Danach schlüpfte er aus der Tür, den Gang entlang, die Treppe hinunter und Sekunden später stand er bereits auf der Straße, sich augenblicklich nach rechts wendend. Freiheit! Das war alles was er dachte, als er endlich - von den Ketten seines Vaters befreit - die Straße entlang rannte.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes rief er den Fahrenden Ritter und seine Augen strahlten vor Aufregung, so wie immer, wenn er etwas tat, was in den Augen seiner Eltern als verboten galt. Kurz dachte er noch einmal an seinen kleinen Bruder, mit dem er ab nächsten Sommer vielleicht wieder besser auskommen würde. Er ahnte nicht, dass durch sein Davonlaufen, Regulus den letzten Rest an Selbstvertrauen verlor und sich von diesem Augenblick stärker als je zuvor von seinem Vater und der aufblühenden Macht des Dunklen Lords beeinflussen ließ.


End file.
